Evil Leafy
Evil Leafy, recommended by MrOrange890, is an object antagonist on BFDIA and IDFB, as well as one of the 30 recommended characters who could have been voted into the game in "The Reveal" and Battle For Dream Island Again. Despite not receiving enough votes to join BFDIA, she appeared throughout the series as an antagonistic force. She also appears as a free character in IDFB. She is one of the two contestants not participating in ''Battle for BFDI'', though she reappeared in Four Goes Too Far as a recommended character. Coverage BFDI Leafy's evil "twin" only received 34 votes, placing her 4th in voting and causing her to be sent into the Locker of Losers. Evil Leafy lost in voting to Nickel, Bomby, and David. Dictionary has described her as a Leafy wannabe. She reappears in Reveal Novum as an icon for the "Staring Contest" text. In Episode 25, Leafy was seen turning into Evil Leafy, but was stopped beforehand. BFDIA Evil Leafy got 90 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, placing 48th in the voting, which wasn't enough. Evil Leafy is seen in the alternate cut, hiding behind the trees and making four cameos. In Get Digging, she was seen chasing Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube, when she catches up to Spongy, she slowly sinks into him and he is left behind while the other characters escape. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, it is shown that Spongy throws up Evil Leafy, showing that he was not possessed nor captured by Evil Leafy. Soon after, Gelatin comes to freeze her with his syringe and writes "First!!" on her back, ending the episode. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Evil Leafy once again sinks into a character, only this time, it was Flower, who was frozen by Gelatin. In Get in the Van, Flower spits out Evil Leafy. It is possible that she might've possessed Flower. The episode ends with Evil Leafy consuming the FreeSmart Van which was transporting the FreeSmarters, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, which serves as the plot for the BFDIA 5b game. She stands still for a minute of silence. In No More Snow!, Evil Leafy most likely ate Firey and Gelatin. the FreeSmart team managed to escape Evil Leafy, and killed her by dropping a weight on her, along with Fries and Puffball. Four copies of Evil Leafy appear at the bottom of the level select screen in BFDIA 5b as an easter egg, and the third one is smiling. IDFB Evil Leafy briefly appears in Welcome Back when Tennis Ball grabs the Wall Teleporter, meaning that she isn't dead, possibly recovered. She only appears for a split second, though, so you really have to look. BFB She has only appeared in BFB as a recommended character and has not been fully introduced yet (she might never be). Powers Teleportation: Evil Leafy is able to rapidly teleport short distances. She seems to favor this over walking. Possession: She was seen possessing Flower and Spongy and escapes by getting thrown up. Expanding mouth: She was able to eat the FreeSmart Van and the entirety of Team No-Name all at once. This may also hint towards the power of elasticity. Dark Aura: 'Whenever Evil Leafy is present, the area surrounding her becomes darker. Relationships Book In [[Reveal Novum|''Reveal Novum]], 's definition of says: '''Evil Leafy - Leafy wannabe. What a loser. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy, which may have been referring to Evil Leafy. Later, Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy must flee from Evil Leafy but Spongy gets left behind. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Book and Ruby escape Evil Leafy but then immediately have to run away from her. Book cuts the rope, crushing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. Kills Trivia * Evil Leafy is the only character to debut at the beginning of IDFB, which is also the least amount of newcomers at the start of a season. * She was one of seven characters who weren't in the TLC/LOL despite not being in BFDIA. ** The other six were Leafy, Flower, Woody, Grassy, 8-ball, and Bell. 8-Ball, Bell, and Grassy made cameo appearances in BFDIA 5c in the forest when Book and Ice Cube were being chased by Evil Leafy. ** She is the only non-original character with this achievement. ** Despite being sent to the LOL in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Evil Leafy managed to escape somehow and seen chasing the other contestants in later episodes. *** Welcome Back, IDFB's first episode revealed that Evil Leafy is one of the only two eliminated contestants free from the TLC, the other being Woody. * She, along with David, Dora, and Robot Flower, are the only contestants who can move without moving their limbs. However, Evil Leafy is the only one in this category who didn't join BFDI(A). * Evil Leafy is the only official evil form of a contestant, aside from Evil Bubble, whom Bubble turns into briefly in Gardening Hero when she gives Leafy immunity for the second time to prove her niceness. * As proven in Get Digging, Get in the Van, and No More Snow!, Evil Leafy has teleporting abilities, explaining how she isn't in the TLC within the LOL anymore. * Evil Leafy appears to have the ability to enter the bodies of other objects that are immobile, it is unclear what the point of doing this is, because the person then spits out Evil Leafy. * Evil Leafy has been frozen 1 time, in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. * Evil Leafy is described by Dictionary as being a "Leafy Wannabe". * Out of all the non-contestant, and non-host characters, she has had the most appearances. *When Evil Leafy teleports, the sound appears to be from the start and end of level sound of "Reimagine: the game:". *Evil Leafy and Nonexisty are the only eligible contestants who have never been seen blinking. *Evil Leafy, alongside Leafy, are the only characters in BFDI, BFDIA and IDFB that can teleport. **This is if you didn't include the Speaker Boxes' occasional teleports. *Evil Leafy is the only main character of a season (IDFB) to not be in ''Battle for BFDI. *Evil Leafy is one of two characters who were shown in BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB, but did not participate in BFB, with the other being Nonexisty. **However, Evil Leafy appears as a recommended character for Four Goes Too Far. *Evil Leafy, Teardrop, and Nonexisty are the only contestants who have never spoken before. *Considering that BFDIA 5b takes place on Evil Leafy, Evil Leafy can be considered a place. *Between BFDIA and IDFB, someone recovered Evil Leafy with the HPRC, as she appears in Welcome Back. *Evil Leafy is featured in two official jacknjellify games, those being: BFDIA 5b and The Evil Leafy Maze Game. *The way she teleports is very similar to the Weeping Angels from Dr. Who. fr:Feuille Méchante Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Variations of Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Places Category:Season 2 places Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters